


Frogs

by IJM



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJM/pseuds/IJM
Summary: Per request, a conversation between Elizabeth and Kiki about relationship priorities.I wrote this a while ago, but my computer quit. So I’m trying dictating into my phone.





	Frogs

**Author's Note:**

> Not for profit. No claim of ownership of characters.

Elizabeth and Kiki sat together at a table in the hospital cafeteria. They had decided to get lunch together since their significant others were both unable to get away from their workload.

”How are wedding plans coming along?” Kiki asked.

”Pretty good. I just need one thing.”

”Can I help?” 

“Actually, you can,” Elizabeth answered. “I need a maid of honor.”

”And you want me?” 

“Of course. You’re practically Franco’s daughter, so we’re going to be family, right?” 

“Yeah, I guess we are,” Kiki agreed. “I would love to be part of the wedding.” 

“Speaking of family, have things gotten better with your mother? I don’t mean to pry, but I’m concerned.”

Kiki rolled her eyes. “I think we’re through with each other. She doesn’t want me in her life and I don’t want her in mine.”

Elizabeth looked down, stirring her coffee. “That’s sad. When families stop communicating. I wish you wouldn’t go that route.” 

“Why? Ava is crazy.”

“But she’s your mother. And one day you’ll need her and she won’t be there. And you’ll miss having a mother.”

“Why do you sound like you’re talking from experience?” Kiki asked.

“I guess I am,” Elizabeth shrugged. 

“What happened to your mother?”

Elizabeth looked up and Kiki could see sadness in her eyes. “I guess I’ll never know.”

“What do you mean?”

“For some reason, my parents dumped me on my grandmother here in Port Charles when I was fifteen and never looked back. I don’t know what I did to deserve that. I don’t know why they stopped loving me, or if they ever did love me, to be honest.”

“Why do you think that?”

“They never show up when I need them. I was raped. I’ve been married and divorced a few times, my child died, my child came back to life. My boys have never even met their grandparents.”

“That is sad,” Kiki agreed. “Have you tried to contact them?”

“I used to. My grandmother used to tell what was going on in my life. They never cared. I will never know why. Franco even tried to get them to come to our wedding. He heard from my sister who said she couldn’t make it.”

“That’s got to hurt,” Kiki sympathized.

“It does. I think it’s one reason I’ve made so many stupid decisions in my life. I’ve absolutely craved being loved, even if it was just the crumbs someone could spare for me. I got involved with men I shouldn’t have because I was looking for a father figure or a protector, someone to make me feel safe. I loved with all I had to give, but I was never enough or I eventually realized I had gone down a bad road.”

“It’s different now, isn’t it?” Kiki asked. “You’re happy now, right?”

“This is the happiest I have ever been in my life.” Elizabeth answered. “With Franco, I have a partner. He’s not a replacement for my father. He’s my equal. He wants me to be happy and it seems like he spends most of his time and energy trying to make me happy. He is a father to my boys who all basically have deadbeat dads like my own. Franco just loves them. He doesn’t care that they’re not his biological children. They are mine and that’s all he needs to know. I have no doubt he would sacrifice anything if my boys needed him to. And they love him too because they can tell he’s different. He’s in for the long-haul. He’s not going to leave me for someone else or for his job or to find himself or any of that other nonsense. But, Kiki, even with Franco in my life, I miss having a mom and dad.

“Maybe at one point, they did love me. Their lack of interest makes me think I’m not worthy of love. That’s why I’ve been through a string of losers and humiliated myself so often over a stupid man that didn’t really want me anyway. I wanted so badly to be wanted.”

“I never thought of you as insecure,” Kiki said. “I can’t imagine why your parents would abandon you or not be there when you really needed help when you were raped or when you thought Jake had been killed. That’s so negligent.“

“Don’t you think Ava would be here for you if you really needed her or if you really needed help?”

Kiki sighed. “Yeah, she probably would.”

“Can I be honest with you?” 

“More than you have been?“

Elizabeth gave a small laugh. “Now, I’m speaking as an outsider, mostly based on Franco telling me how you’re doing and what you’re doing. But it seems like you hold your mother to a different standard than other people.”

“What do you mean?” Kiki was a bit defensive.

“You support Sonny and Carly having Avery, even though their kids have been in so much danger because of Sonny’s mob ties. Sonny shot his own son Dante. He shot Carly, even. And Griffin cheated on your mother, knowing how badly it would hurt her if he slept with you. A drunken one night stand is one thing, but pursuing a relationship – it seems like you’re both acting out of spite.”

Kiki’s eyes were wide. “Wow. Franco told  me you had a way of cutting through the bullshit. He thinks it’s one of your best traits.”

Elizabeth blushed a little bit. “Do you love Griffin?” 

There was a long pause.

“If you have to think about it, you know the answers probably no, right?” Elizabeth suggested.

“We’re just having fun,” Kiki shrugged.

“Are you willing to lose your mother forever for some fun?”

Kiki considered it. “You know I think you’re right. I am with Griffin out of spite because my mother publicly humiliated me. I guess, if I think about it, he’s kind of a creep. He broke his vows of celibacy. Then he gave up being a priest for my mother, who was his patient. And they had one major fight and he slept with me while I was drunk and reeling from sexual harassment. I mean, it was consensual, but also pretty stupid. He’s not even that great in bed,” she added flippantly. 

“If everything you said is true, why are you with him? I mean, you’re young and beautiful and smart. You can certainly find a man who will adore you and treat you like a queen and satisfy you in bed. It just might take a while. You know, they say you have to kiss a lot of frogs to find your prince.”

“Franco is your long-awaited prince?” Kiki smiled, happy to see someone loved him as much as he loved her in return. 

“In every way,” Elizabeth gushed.

“Even with his quirks and paranoia and self-esteem issues?” Kiki asked.

Elizabeth smiled. “That’s the beauty of it. When you find exactly the right person, you will love their quirks and understand their paranoia and self-esteem problems. And he will understand yours too. We all have issues. The best thing is finding someone who loves you, warts and all.”

“I wonder if that will happen for me?” Kiki sighed.

“Well, I promise you it will be easier if you can get along with the people who are already in your life. When you love and forgive and work through the problems to get back to the place of love, that’s when you’re at your best and when you’ll find the one for you.”

“I have been through some frogs,” Kiki admitted. “And I am being stupid and spiteful. I’m going to apologize to my mother.”

“And Griffin?” Elizabeth asked.

“I’m cutting him loose. I don’t need a man who will cheat on his girlfriend or who will cheat on God. That doesn’t show much self-control or much to admire in a person.” Kiki shook her head. “I have been acting so stupid.”

“A lot of us act stupid when we go through hard times,” Elizabeth responded. “We react without thinking about the consequences.”

“I understand why Franco adores you,” Kiki smiled. “I’m so glad he has you.”

Elizabeth took her hand. “And I’m glad he has you. You know he will do anything for you, don’t you, Kiki?”

“Yeah, I know. That’s how I know you know he would for you too. He’s all in when he loves you. We’re lucky. And I’m lucky I’m getting a nice stepmother instead of an evil one. Thanks for helping me see the light. I need to go throw a frog back into the pond and find a new place to fish.”

Elizabeth laughed. “Take it from me —  you may find love in the last place you’d expect with the last person you’d expect. That’s when the magic happens.”

They stood up and cleared their trays. Kiki hugged Elizabeth before they went their separate ways. “Take care of my dad like he takes care of you.”

”Always,” Elizabeth promised. “Always.” 


End file.
